Happy Belated Birthday?
by MystikalFaery
Summary: Fujiwara Takako has always been the dependable, level-headed manager at Seijou. But everyone has an off-day every once in a while and Miyuki was lucky enough to witness such a rare occurrence. Fujiwara x Miyuki WARNING: IF UNDERAGE, DO NOT READ


I am a big fan of crack ships (not sure if this counts as one) but I honestly believe that there should be more fics of these two beautiful people!

WARNING: Mature themes and explicit sex (if the rating wasn't warning enough)

Fujiwara Takako x Miyuki Kazuya

_Happy Belated Birthday?_

* * *

Fujiwara Takako was an idiot. An utter idiot. There were just certain obvious things that could be done to make life easier. Like, don't balance your cellphone on a ledge when you know the chances of it falling and breaking are at least 50%. It's really that simple. The same thing could account for keeping your clothes (used and clean) a safe distance from the spray of the water when taking a shower. Especially in the middle of a very cold winter.

Takako wanted to kick herself for being so careless. It was a bad habit, she knew. Yet, those are the type of things one does not take into account until something happens. Like balancing her clean clothes and cellphone on the narrow ledge of the shower, then piling her used clothes on top of that in an unbalanced pile. Only to find too late, after turning on the water, as she reached for the soap that the entire pile had fallen into the water and was now soaking wet. Her phone won't turn on and the only semblance of dry "clothes" was her towel.

This was a big problem, because her dorm room was across the hall, _past _the boys' dorms. So, she would have to run past their rooms, praying that no one decided to come out at the wrong time, in order to get to the safety of her room. She could, of course, put on her now soaking nightgown and make a run for it, but that was not a good idea when the temperature was below zero outside. She would catch her death far more quickly than just using the towel as a shield and making a break for her room.

Any chance of calling one of the other managers was out because she had broken her phone and only Haruno was at the dorms tonight. The chance of her coming to the showers at nine in the evening in this cold was probably zero.

So, quick plan, Takako devised as she hurriedly dried herself off with her only dry piece of clothing. She was going to leave her stuff in the shower, run to her room to get dry clothes, and then come back to shower. It seemed like a solid plan. Besides, she was sure that if she ran into one of the boys, she would just explain the situation. They'd probably laugh, and she'd be embarrassed and then they'd move on. Not the end of the world. Right? Right.

Securing her towel around herself with a tight grip, Takako peaked outside the door and felt her breath catch at the intense cold that hit her face. It was really a pain that their indoor showers were out of order for two weeks, so the managers at Seidou were stuck with sharing with the boys. They had strict schedules, of course, to ensure that no accidental walk-ins happened when the girls were in the shower.

Taking a deep breath, the dark-haired third year made a run for it. The cold whipped at her exposed skin like tiny blades but she didn't slow her pace. To her relief, she noticed that most of the lights in the boys' rooms were out, which meant that they were not at school yet or that they had retired for the evening.

As she reached her door, however, her heart sank to her feet when she realized that she had left her keys in her clothes. Still in the showers.

Great.

'_Takako, you're such a genius tonight._' she cursed inwardly as she turned around to head back to the showers.

But a noise made Takako freeze and her heart was in her throat as she recognized the sound.

"Miyuki-san!"

"Miyuki-kun!"

"Kazu-kun!"

Yep, it was the sound of fangirls running and screaming. And they were running towards the exact location Takako found herself at that very moment, which was right in front of Miyuki Kazuya's dorm room, she realized, to her utter dismay.

She had to get the hell out of here because she didn't want to be in this situation, in nothing but a towel, late at night, in the cold.

There was no choice, she had to get her room key and try to make a run for it again when the coast was clear. Takako made to turn back towards the shower when she walked dead into something warm and solid. To her utter horror she stumbled backwards, and her towel caught on something, sufficiently revealing her very naked form to the person she had just bumped into. The one person she wanted to avoid in this situation.

He stood there, his golden eyes wide and staring. He had obviously moved to catch her or utter words of apology but all that had been overridden by what he was witnessing at the moment. His adorably cute senpai manager completely naked sprawled out in front of him with a deer-caught-in-headlights look on her face.

"Miyuki-kun!" a whining call of one of the fangirls broke the silence.

Ah, shit. This is really a bad situation neither of them wanted to be in.

Miyuki spurred into action and grabbed Takako's hand as she covered herself with her towel, a deep blush on her face and helped her up. Thinking fast, he pulled her against him protectively and unlocked his dorm room, pulled them inside and closed the door silently. And just in the nick of time, too, because he had heard the screaming fangirls stop at his door.

"I could have sworn I saw Miyuki-kun"

"But the lights in his room are out."

"You're losing it, Akemi-chan. You were just imagining it."

"I- I guess so, sorry guys. I really thought I saw Kazu-kun heading this way, too."

"Let's go see if he's maybe at the gym."

"Yeah, let's go!"

Takako's heart was beating a mile a minute as she listened to the three fangirls converse right outside Miyuki's door. She was so nervous about them seeing her, she had neglected to realize the new situation she had gotten herself into. If she had just paid attention to her surroundings a little more, she would have realized that she was now inside Miyuki Kazuya's room, with the lights out, in nothing but a towel and being pressed against the door in his arms.

It was only when she felt Miyuki's breath ghost over her shoulder did she grasp her current reality. Her back was pressed against the door, Miyuki's arms around her as his ear was against the door to listen to the retreating fangirls. The heat of his body sent shivers down her spine. He seemed to realize what he was doing because his arms dropped to his side abruptly backed up. She instantly missed the warmth.

"Fujiwara-san, I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation as to why you are here in this state." he said, before he grinned. "It's a bit late for a birthday present."

Takako blushed and pulled her towel closer to herself. "Very funny, Kazuya-kun." she scoffed, "Do you think I'd be that crazy when it's that cold outside?"

"Oho, so you'd come visit me like this when it's warmer." he winked, enjoying her obvious embarrassed face. But his eyes couldn't seem to stay focused on her face now that they have seen something so much more interesting a few moments ago.

When his hazel eyes had a certain intensity in them. They would flair up and become molten gold. Takako would never admit it to anyone, but his intense eyes did something funny to her insides. It was the same when he saw her lying on the pavement, exposed. She wasn't going to lie that it stirred something in the pit of her stomach, regardless of her embarrassing situation. He now had that same look on his face as his gaze trailed over her form.

Takako gave an involuntary shiver.

"Hold on" Miyuki said as he opened his closet and pulled out a hoodie and a pair of slacks which was way too big for her. He threw it to her, she caught it.

"Then we'll talk." he added as a faint blush dusted his cheeks as he turned around.

"No peeking" Takako said unnecessarily as he turned. It was too late for that because he had just seen everything anyway.

Takako closed her eyes in horror for a brief moment at the memory before she pulled the slacks and hoodie on before letting the towel drop to the floor.

"T-thanks, Kazuya-kun"

"Okay, wanna tell me what the hell happened?" he turned around and fell onto the bottom bunk, really thankful that his roommates were only coming back tomorrow. He definitely didn't want to share this rare situation with any of his loud and obnoxious teammates.

He mentioned to her to sit next to him, which she did. She focused on her lap, fidgeting with her hands looking even more tiny in his oversized clothes. Miyuki decided he liked the look on her and he couldn't stop his eyes from roaming her body.

He had always thought that his senpai manager was beautiful, but he knew his place and didn't think it appropriate to try anything with her. But this situation had completely thrown everything his mind had established about Fujiwara into disarray, that also included any boundaries he had created out of respect in his mind and he wasn't sure how he should feel about that.

The fidgeting of her fingers continued as she told her story and Miyuki couldn't help but start to laugh at her antics.

"Seriously? It sounds like something out of one of those lame comedy movies."

She glanced up at him, blush still evident on her cheeks and cracked a smile. "Yeah, of course it would happen to me."

"And here I thought Haruno was the clumsy one. Maybe it was you all along and you just pinned it on your kohai to cover your tracks." he laughed.

"That's not true!" She wailed, launching at him to make him take it back.

Her hands found his sides and attempted to tickle him. She didn't know what had gotten into her, but his presence was causing her mind to fog over. He rested his arms behind his head and lay back grinning as he noticed what she was trying to do. "Not gonna work on me, senpai. But I've always wondered if you were ticklish."

Takako's eyes widened pulling her hands back too late and was pushed onto her back. Miyuki was hovering over her, his face so close she could feel his breath on her face. Takako could feel the mattress dip beside her head from his hands. His right leg was pressing against her inner thigh. He was so warm. Their breathing was quick, and her heart was thudding painfully against her chest. The humorous atmosphere had disappeared completely, tickling forgotten, and had been replaced by something far more delicious.

"I hope you know that I'm not the nice guy people think I am." He breathed.

Takako paused, her dark eyes holding his gaze steadily before she breathed, "...I know."

Miyuki's eyes flared before he closed the distance between them, and their lips met heatedly. There was no room for tentative touches and chaste kisses. Takako let out a faint moan as her lips parted to invite a deeper kiss. His warm tongue darted out to trace her lower lip before invading her mouth as he dominated her. His knee was stimulating her between her legs, and she could feel his hand grip her hair gently but firmly, securing her head to the pillow. Takako found her hands exploring his warm chest under his hoodie where she found nothing but delicious muscle.

Miyuki hissed into her mouth slightly as her cold hands traced his body. He couldn't help noticing as she raked her fingers up and down his abs, they were steadily going lower. His chest squeezed each time her fingers brushed the elastic of his slacks. He was getting harder by the second and the need for stimulation was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore.

That was when Miyuki shifted his weight on his elbows and lowered his torso, pressing his hard member flush against the junction between her legs. The friction caused Takako to gasp as her fingers drifted up around his neck into his hair. Miyuki took the opportunity to slide his fingers under the hoodie she was wearing, '_his' _hoodie, as his lips latched onto her neck.

Takako let out a whine at the feel of his tongue on her skin and his warm hands expertly caressing her breasts. A trail of goosebumps littered her skin and she couldn't help but arch her body up to meet with his hands. Her hips moved sensually in time with his, increasing the friction between her legs.

"Fujiwara-senpai,"

Takako looked up into Miyuki's lidded eyes as he straightened his back, their hips still joined because the delicious waves of pleasure rendered them unable to separate from each other.

"I want to touch you," Miyuki's whispered emphasizing his words with a roll of his hips making Takako's eyes roll back, her lips parted in a silent scream.

"Please touch me, Kazuya-kun," That earned her a mischievous grin as he pulled off his hoodie and shirt and she let her eyes wander over his well-defined chest.

"You're next," Miyuki breathed, his hands already pushing the hoodie up.

Wordless, Takako lifted her arms and let him pull the piece of clothing off. What the hell, he had already seen her, and he also had his hands on her breasts earlier. There was no more pretending; she couldn't lie to herself anymore. She was attracted to the look in his eyes, his hands on her running down her torso, his mouth trailing down her neck and taking a nipple between his teeth as his tongue swirled over the little bud.

Takako moaned and arched her back earning a guttural sound from her kouhai above her. His hands were still running up and down on either side of her stomach as he kissed and sucked a trail down to her belly button. He looked up at her with hands resting on her hips, ready to pull her pants down.

She smiled at him and lifted her hips a bit. Who said he wasn't a nice guy when he was still asking for her permission even when she already said yes. He looked so gorgeous with his messy hair, biting his lower lip as he pulled her last piece of clothing off with ease. His intense gaze drank the vision before him with greed and she couldn't help but blush with her forearm over her mouth.

Takako squeezed her legs together, but Miyuki was too quick and kept her legs in place. "No need to hide, you're utterly beautiful." A tongue darted out to wet his lips as he lowered himself between her legs. Her heart was thudding loudly at the precarious position she had found herself in. Deeply embarrassed, Takako covered her eyes with her arm, hoping that he would soon stop staring at her so intently until she felt his hot breath and an even hotter tongue delve through her folds.

Electrical pops surged through her entire body and she let out a deep moan her pelvis lifting off the bed. Miyuki steadied her hips to hold them down before closing his lips around her clit and sucking gently.

"Oh-mmnh-god, Kazuy-oh, so good." His mouth felt like molten liquid as he stimulated the little bud between her trembling legs.

"Fuck, so hot" Miyuki groaned as he slipped a finger into her core, quickly followed by a second finger which twisted and curled inside her with expertise.

"Oh-fuck-yes, feels so-ah-good" Takako had no more control over which words left her mouth as she tried to move her hips against his mouth and fingers.

"Fujiwara-senpai, I didn't know you had this side to you." Miyuki grinned.

But before Takako could respond, he had started sucking her clit again while the pace of his fingers had increased, reducing her to a complete, illiterate mess helplessly moaning his name through other jumbled words.

Of all the 'what if' things Miyuki had imagined happening to him, this was definitely not one of them. He was more than pleasantly surprised at the turn of events, however. To have one of the hottest seniors come undone at his hands was such a fucking turn-on. He grimaced slightly at his pulsing hard-on straining in his own pants as his senpai's body went rigid and then limp as her orgasm hit.

"Kazuya-kun, that was amazing. You-you're amazing" She was out of breath; her eyes were hooded with lust as she sat up gazing over at Miyuki.

Miyuki pushed himself up and was sitting on the bed with his hands propped up behind him. He had a wild look on his face and Takako would remember that is the sexiest thing she had ever seen. His hair was unkempt, glasses skew, breathing fast making all the defined muscles on his chest and abdomen contract with an impressive tent in his pants. Biting her lips, no longer caring about the fact that she's completely naked and had just cum from Miyuki licking and fingering her, she approached him on her hands and knees.

Miyuki bit his lips and gave her a lopsided grin as she came closer, thinking the exact same thing about her. Still on her hands and knees, she kissed him and felt a rush from tasting herself on his lips. Miyuki was a very gifted guy in many aspects, Takako thought as she moaned into his mouth from his expert kissing and her palm pressed against his dick, rubbing him through his pants. Her swollen lips drifted down his jaw, leaving little bite marks down his clavicle.

She relished in the sounds he was making, Takako dipped her hand in his pants and gripped him firmly but gently as her lips worked their way down his chest.

"Fuck, Fujiwara-senpai."

"Please call me Takako, Kazuya-kun"

"Hmm" he hummed as her tongue swirled around the head of his hardness, "Takako, you-ah-really know what you're unh-doing." Takako smirked at his helpless moans as she went in for the kill and swallowed him whole, pumping the part she couldn't fit with her hand.

To say that Miyuki Kazuya was completely overwhelmed, was an understatement. He was not prepared for the onslaught of pleasure Takako's mouth and tongue were providing. Throwing his head back, he resisted the deep urge to thrust up and fuck her mouth. He knew he was deep in the clutches of his orgasm if he didn't do something at that very moment.

"Takako, l-let me-ah-let me fuck you." Spilled out of his mouth before he realized it and it made the girl stop and she released his pulsing member with a pop.

Wiping her mouth, she stared at him through a lust-filled haze and nodded her head. That was all Miyuki needed before he got off the bed to retrieve a condom from the drawer. There was silence save for a crinkling of foil as he unwrapped the condom and slowly rolled it onto himself. Takako watched with interest, unable to help thinking how sexy he looked at that moment.

"You wanna lay on your back?" Miyuki asked stroking himself slowly.

"At first, yes." She replied, surprising Miyuki for the umpteenth time tonight.

"Fuck, Takako-senpai, you're so goddamn sexy," Miyuki breathed as he lowered himself on top of her. Her legs held him steady as he rested his tip at her entrance.

"So are you, Kazuya-kun" she replied, rolling her hips up making Miyuki's stomach jolt pleasantly.

Takako felt her breath hitch as the head of his member slid through her folds teasingly. She gripped his strong arms as he pushed down to capture her lips in a heated kiss. As his tongue invaded her mouth, his hips thrust forward as though copying the appendage assaulting her mouth.

She couldn't help but moan loudly at the sudden invasion, but it was mostly swallowed by his kisses and she found herself holding on for dear life as he filled her up completely. The jolt in her abdomen sent shivers down her body as he stretched her. He did not give her time to adjust to him. He felt so amazing inside her as he set a steady pace, jutting his hips forward sharply and pulling out slowly.

"Ahh-Kazu-mmhn-oh-oh-god-so-ah-goood" she moaned a string of words into his mouth broken apart by his thrusts.

"Takako-senpai, you're-ah-so fucking tight" He panted as he latched his lips onto her neck before he gave one hard thrust and pulled out. "Turn onto your stomach"

Panting heavily, she did as she was told and lifted her ass into the air, resting her head on her arms. Miyuki didn't waste any time as he gave one of her cheeks a sharp smack and plunged into her again at a merciless pace. Takako had to muffle the sounds of her moans into the pillow at the new intense feeling.

He was not going to last long, he knew it. He realized that it was a mistake being in this position without at least cumming once. She was so incredibly tight and made such delicious sounds into his pillow he could feel the orgasm creeping up on him at an alarming rate.

A low moan escaped from Takako's lips as he slowed his pace considerably, gripping her hips tightly. "Faster, Kazuya. Harder!"

"Senpai-" Miyuki growled, "I would love to fuck you much harder right now, but I'm so close to fucking cumming."

He gave one hard thrust to emphasize his frustration and she let out a yelp at the sharp pain hitting her cervix. This made the heat curl deliciously in Takako's abdomen as she realized that Miyuki hadn't shown her all he had to offer yet.

"It's okay if you cum now, you can fuck me harder in a few minutes."

Her words made Miyuki stutter to a halt, earning another pleasurable jolt in his abdomen, it was the most erotic words, coming from Fujiwara Takako of all people and her words were directed at him.

A moment later, that cocky grin was back and he bent down to capture her lips as he resumed ravaging her body, picking up his pace again. His grip tightened on her hips as wave after wave of pleasure struck him, hearing his name; a broken mantra on her lips.

Takako had gone back to gripping his sheets, her face in his pillow breathing in his smell as he fucked her doggy-style. His pace was merciless, and she found herself body shifting forward with each thrust. Turning her head to the side, her dark eyes fell on his figure behind her. It was the most erotic thing she'd ever seen. To be in this position, hearing Miyuki Kazuya's labored breathing, a low moaning being muffled by him biting his bottom lip, his strong arms and torso flexed from exertion. Christ, how had she not noticed how fucking hot this guy was. At one particular hard thrust, she felt the sparks of a new orgasm building.

"Senpai, you're tightening up so much, fuck!" he threw his head back, lips parted.

His pace had changed and became more erratic. She could feel that he was close had the sudden urge to see his face when he goes over the edge overpowered her.

"Kazuya, stop." She panted, her legs shaking and threatening to give in.

He stopped immediately and pulled out, a worried frown on his handsome face. "What's wrong?"

Takako didn't answer him instead she rolled over and sat up, with her right leg hanging over the edge of the bed. Miyuki sat back across from her with his left leg off the bed with his hands propped up to keep him sitting up straight. He was breathing hard, his pupils were dilated, sweat glistened on his smooth torso, his hair messy and his erection painfully hard between his legs.

Takako didn't waste any time because she didn't want to spoil the mood any further after asking him to stop. With one swift movement and a surprised gasp from Miyuki, she sat straddling him with her hands on his shoulders and her knees resting on either side of him on the bed. She could feel his tip poking at her entrance. Their faces were inches apart, both breathing heavily.

"I just wanted to see your face when you feel good." spilled the painfully simple and devastatingly sexy reply from his senpai's lips before they curled into a grin and she lowered himself onto his straining dick.

"Nhg-fuck-senpai, you are full of surprises." Miyuki gasped his head falling on her shoulder as he gripped her hips tightly, gritting his teeth as she massaged him intimately.

He was so close to his limit, it took every ounce of self-control not to just blow his load right then and there. But he wanted to be like this a little longer just to see the pleasure painted on her beautiful face.

"ah-Kazuya, you feel so-ah-good like this" She gasped as she rolled her hips sensually.

Miyuki caressed her body, his hands moving up her sides to stop at her breasts as he matched her thrusts. "You look really good like this" he whispered before he claimed her lips.

As their tongues danced with each other, Takako let out a moan as another orgasm was building. This was the perfect position for her to cum, she realized. Miyuki inside her so deep at the right angle to hit a particularly sensitive spot, the expressions he was making, his skilled hands on her and his pelvic bone stimulating her clit. She threw her head back as she gripped his hair, bucking against him with reckless abandon. Her entire body went numb from the intense orgasm which overtook her being.

"Did you-?" Miyuki breathed, his breath hoarse from straining himself.

"Yeah" Takako sighed as she met his gaze, "Kazuya, please cum for me"

The look on his face was utterly raw and erotic as his thursts became irregular their lustful eyes locked on each other. After a few powerful thrusts and he stilled against her, his hands gripping her hips tightly. Takako could feel him twitching inside her as his orgasm hit. Breathing labored, they clung to each other in exhaustion. Takako didn't know how long they sat like that in complete silence.

"You know, I'm pretty glad I decided to come back to the dorms a day early" when Miyuki spoke, his chest reverberated against her.

"I'm pretty glad I ran into you" She replied as she pulled away just enough to look at him.

He had a cocky grin on his face again, "ran into me, you did."

There was more silence.

"What happens now?" Takako cringed internally as the words left her lips, but someone had to ask this question.

"What do you want to happen?"

"...I don't know, to be honest."

"Well, let's figure it out as we go along, then." Miyuki chuckled, "what I do know-"

His lips pressed against her throat and his hands gripped her slender back, caressing up and down before continuing,

"-is that I definitely want to do this again with you."

This made Takako smile as she placed her hands on his cheeks, his hazel eyes locked with her dark ones.

"Me too"

And their lips met passionately and Takako gasped as she felt Miyuki twitch inside her and begin to grow again.

"Which is in about two minutes" He grinned flipping her on her back. "I gotta clean up first and get another condom." He added before kissing her deeply.

Takako's breath caught in her throat and she felt the tendrils of pleasure stir yet again as she watched Miyuki Kazuya get up, wiping his face and chest on a towel. With her eyes trailing over his naked body, Takako couldn't help but bite her lip at the site of his muscled back and perfect ass.

"Hey, Kazuya." Takako giggled suddenly.

Miyuki turned around, eyeing her over his shoulder.

"Happy belated birthday." earning her another cocky lop-sided grin.


End file.
